Assassin's creed: Smoke and Mirrors
by firebird963
Summary: Alice Liddell has recently got her revenge on the murderer of her family but her journey is far from over. Now Alice must take on the other Templers who threaten the freedom of all the people of London and the world. Takes place after Madness Returns.
1. Chapter 1

Author's comment: A rather random cross over that had been in my head for some time. Don't know how good it will be or how historically accurate it will be ether. If you see any spelling errors feel free to tell me.

It honestly surprised Alice how long it took for the public to realise that Angus Bumby was missing. Well he was more than missing, he was dead. The sweet and innocent appearing Alice had pushed him in front of a train killing the Doctor in a split second. She felt no guilt for the murder as it was only justice. The cruelty that man had brought onto her and so many other children was unforgivable.

She still took refuge in The Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth as it was the only place she could go after the past events. It may not have been paradise for her it was a roof over her head and it provided food for the time being. Once the world new that the "good" doctor was dead the place would either shut down or someone else would take over.

Alice new it was dangerous to stay there but she had no other real connections to the outside world. She had debated staying with Nan Sharpe as she was the only human she could truly trust. Still the Idea of living with prostitutes didn't sound that appealing; the young women new that she had to plan something with what she had and mentally began to list what she had.

Her family fortune

A high grade education

Her past insanity would make her seem more or less innocent

If all else fails Nan Sharpe would be available

And lastly Alice had her talent

Now as for what her talent was exactly she was still iffy on how to explain that. When she used it every one seemed to appear in their true forms. Regular people looked like pawns, Police looked like card guards and some high class citizens seemed to appear rune like. She still had very little idea how to use this ability and what it was for. Alice shrugged it off after all she had all her life to try and explain everything to herself.

The young woman lay in her bed at the home for wayward youth. It was 1875 and after 11 painful years of fighting and learning Alice finally discovered and destroyed the course of all her suffering. Doctor Bumby, who had raped her sister and burnt her family alive, was now a stain on a train's front. She was now free to live her life and freedom had never been a more frightening thought.

Alice could fight armies of runes and other assortments of monsters creatures but the very idea that she could choose what was next in her life was terrifying. There was no one to tell her what she had to do with her life and despite all the things she had Alice still had trouble acting normal around people which would cause problems.

She sat up in her bed and walked over to the window. The people below were walking about, doing his or her own thing and with them a cretin level of amusement filled Alice. Each and every one of those people had not a clue what evil brewed in this place. Not one of them would even care and even if they did their tiny brains wouldn't care for that long. How many would give up their youth for something as barbaric as revenge?

Then something strange happened; her eyes widened and her strange talent took effect. At first everything seemed normal or at least normal for Alice. The people who now appeared to be pawns were going about their lives; she noticed that two card guards were standing guard of a back alley. Along the street sides and building mushrooms of all sorts of colors grew and bright green moss covered the streets.

All of a sodden she spotted an all too familiar figure weaving his way through the crowd. The Cheshire cat walked through the crowd undetected. He seemed focused on something and in no time he was out of Alice's sight.

She shut her eyes tightly praying to herself that whatever she was seeing would simply go away. Her prayers came true as when she opened her eyes everything was back to normal. Alice shook her head trying to clear what she saw. It was getting close to dusk so she desisted that she would go to the main room and read tell dinner. After dinner she could safely retire.

Three days latter

Alice walked through the streets of London city. She had no where important to go per say but a simple stroll and some air would do her some good. At least that is what Alice told herself as she moved with the mindless crowds around the city. It was getting to be winter and she knew that she should have been warring a cote but she couldn't bring herself to take such a luxury.

She closed her eyes as the bitter cold air chewed on her flesh. When Alice opened her eyes again her talent had kicked in. The pawn citizens no longer fazed her in the least but one thing she noticed admeadiatly was the amount of card guards in the area. They were asking for someone named Charles Cheshire.

The young woman approached the card guards to get a better look at the poster they were holding. She let out a gasp as she saw the Cheshire cats face drawn on the parchment. Both guards turned to face me. "Have you seen this man?" One asked me. Alice straitened her face and gave the two monsters a stern look as she shook her head. The two guards looked at each other then back at the young women. It was quite clear they didn't believe her but they didn't feel like it was a big enufe deal to pester the previously insane woman and moved on.

So someone in this city takes the form of the Cheshire cat. Alice thought as she made her way back home. She kept trying to turn off her talent but it every time she opened her eyes the same wonderland view remained.

A force told her to look up at the roof tops and she obeyed. On the roofs the Cheshire cat leaped from roof to roof with speed and grace. Alice fallowed the smiling cat blindly across the city. Running through dark alley after dark alley and was honesty shocked with her own endurance. With the approaching winter night came with grate force and speed.

The young woman was left in some foreign part of the city in the cold. Alice heard the familiar voice that belonged to her feline friend "Excuse me young miss but are you lost?" She spun around to see the Cheshire cat giving her a concerned look accompanied by his signature smile. Letting out a sigh Alice shut her eyes and opened them agene to see what must have been Charles Cheshire.

This man was tall and unnaturally thin considering the athletics he was performing earlier. His ears were pointy and there was a hoop earring in his right ear. The stranger had short thin gray hair but no facial hair. There were also tattoos on his face that mimicked the Cheshire cats as well as. He was warring gray middle class business attire though there was a cowl attached to his coat and on his belt was a bizarre triangular symbol.

Charles gave the girl a warm smile then asked "Alice? Is that you?" Alice tensed why this man would know anything about her and how much did he know about her. Was he another doctor? "Yes. I apologies but I do not know who you are sir." That was only half of the truth. He let out a chuckle "Well that does not surprise me; we never met directly." Charles paused then continued with "I was a friend of your father."

Alice gave the man a suspicious look; though she did not believe in the slightest that this man knew her father she was willing to give him the benefit of the dought. The young woman let out a sigh and added "And yes I know not where I am." Charles nodded and walked passed Alice while saying "I do believe a friend of yours lives near here."

She fallowed the man through the darker area of the city soon realising that she was in the Billingsgate area. The only person in she knew in this area was Nan Sharpe who was in charge of the Mangled Mermaid. Fear began to seep into Alice's flesh. This was a wanted man after all and she had no clue what his crimes were. Alice shook her head; if he rely wanted to do anything like that why would he lead her all the way to the whorehouse when they were already in a dark ally. The young women also knew how apposed Nan Sharpe was to both rape and using children for sexual acts. Though Alice wasn't a child any more she could at least count on the heavy women to defend her. In no time the two made it to the pub and whorehouse. They were both standing in front of the door when Charles looked down at her saying "I'm positive that she will let you stay the night." Alice looked up at the towering figure "Have a good night Alice." Was the last thing he said before walking off and vanishing in the darkness. She then entered the building and made her way up stares to speak with her x nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors comment. I'm just going to warn you know that the first three chapters in this story may be a bit slower as I'm trying to state the situation that Alice her training and introduce the OC's.

* * *

><p>Nan Sharpe allowed Alice to stay at the pub and whore house. The heavy women satiated that the young women could stay as long as needed. So Alice spent the night in one of the cleaner rooms. In the morning she found that her things from The Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth. At least what little Alice still held onto after all these years.<p>

There was her stuffed rabbit of course, her clothes and what she was most thankful for, the family portrait that must have been salvaged from the fire. She still had no clue who had brought the picture. Alice had found it lying on her bed shortly after she arrived at the home for wayward youth. Doctor Bumby had insisted that I should destroy it as it was keeping me from forgetting but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Alice found a nail sticking in the wall and used it to place the portrait. After getting changed into clean attire she left her room and headed for the downstairs lounge. The young women had never seen the place so empty. Granted there were people about, mostly hung over men leaving and younger girls cleaning up.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alice dear what are you doing up so early?" Nan Sharpe asked. The young women turned around to face the older lady and answered with "This is when I normally get up."

Alice placed a hand on her hip giving her x nanny a look those years ago would have gotten her in a heap of trouble. Either she didn't notice or simply didn't care as the heavy women simply shrugged off Alice's response and walked passed to speak with one of the security guards. The young women looked about the building just too properly map the area out.

After Alice asked Nan Sharpe if she could work as one of the chefs, though the heavier lady tried to turn down the young woman's offer she eventually gave in and let Alice work in the kitchen. Alice had no clue why Nan Sharpe was being so stubborn about the issue but didn't ponder over it for too long as she went to work in the kitchen.

It was a relatively short day for Alice; she never imagined that working would be so much fun and relieve so much stress. Her father had always complained about his students when he returned from the university so the idea of work seemed almost evil. Then again when she was younger the idea of growing up terrified Alice when she was a child.

She had spent the entire day cooking in the kitchen and when night came despite the fun she was having Alice didn't rely want to spend the night cooking. Nan Sharpe and the other workers at the Mangled Mermaid were impressed with her work. Alice's x nanny was considering hiring the girl full time but the older women knew that she would have to speak with Charles about if first due to the young women's family history.

With the arrival of night the whorehouse was filled with men and women and Alice went up stairs to the room that had been given to her the night before. She collapsed in her bed and nuzzled her pillow. When the young women looked over she saw her perishes rabbit leaning up against the wall; she reached out and hugged the plushy taking in its cotton smell. Alice snapped out of her peaceful state when she heard the all too familiar voice of the Cheshire cat in the hall. The only human with the same voice as the feline was Charles.

He was talking too quietly for Alice to make out what he was saying exactly but it was clear that it was Charles and that he was speaking to Nan Sharpe. After a couple minutes the two left the hallway and entered the heavy lady's room. The young women left her room and headed towards the older women's room to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

Alice stood outside Nan Sharpe's room and put her ear to the door to hear well. "I know exactly why you are here and you will not be dragging her into this!" The heavy lady snapped. "She needs to know the truth about-" Charles retaliation was cut off with "No! She is still a child lost in her wonderland. The last thing she needs is more Shit to fuck with her mind." Nan Sharpe roared at the thin figure.

"She is still and assassin" Charles said with a dark tone. "No she isn't, she's a little girl who need love and care" Nan Sharpe lowered her voice. Letting out a sigh Charles continued "I know, but she needs to know." Alice was as confused as ever. What truth and the still being an assassin? She knew that it was impossible to be something that she never was. Was this all because of murdering Doctor Bumby?

Alice turned around to return to her quarters when she saw a blurry white figure running at her. The young women tried to doge but in a flash of white the burry figure took a swing at Alice's face knocking her out in one punch.

Thirty minutes latter

The young women opened her eyes. She was sitting in Nan Sharpe's room with four figures looking down at her. There was Nan Sharpe and Charles of course but the other two characters were unknown to her.

One was a male warring commen high middle class garment with a white and red color scheme. He looked to be barley in his twenties and had short thick brown hair. The young man had metallic hazel eyes. She also noticed that he had the same strange triangular like symbol on his belt as Charles.

The other person was a female who looked to be only about fifteen. Her clothing looked more like something a thief would ware. Like the young man her clothing was white and red with the same symbol on her belt. Alice couldn't get a good look at her face as the teen was wearing a mask which resembled a lion and her cowl was pulled up over her head.

Charles Cheshire seeing that Alice was contused kneeled down to speak with her "That was a nasty hit you took." He started with a chuckle lining his voice. Alice smirked "trust me when I say I've dealt with worse." The older man reached out his hand to help the young women us. She reluctantly took his hand.

After helping the young women up he looked over at the teen wearing the lion mask "I believe an apology is in order little one." Charles satiated to the teenager. The girl wearing the lion mask looked over at Alice and that's when the young women first noticed something strange about the girl. It was clear that this stranger was aware of Alice's presents and was looking at her but this girl was refusing to make eye contact.

"I apologies for the in convince miss. Liddell" the teen apologies giving the young women a slight bow. Then the young man continued for the teen "Please forgive my little sister she didn't know who you were and... well she's not good with strangers to begin with." Alice gave the mask wearing teen a smile she then began to think about how lucky this girl was to still have her family.

Alice looked at the four figures before her "I would like to ask something if I may?" she asked directing her attention to Charles. He responded with an "Ask away." The young women let out a sigh be asking the older man "What exactly do you know about my family that I don't?"

A cold silence filled the room. Alice new that she had all four characters trapped and they knew that they couldn't leave this girl without an answer. Nan Sharpe tried to take over the conversation but stumbled over her words so much that no one could make out what she was saying. Plus Alice was having none of the heaver lady's attempts to change the subject.

Charles let out a sigh and patted Nan Sharpe's shoulder "She has been through too much at this point. Her father would have wanted her to know given the circumstances." Though Alice's x nanny didn't look at all convinced she let the man continue. He then looked over at Alice at in a serious tone he continued "Alice, your father was an Assassin. He was born and raised in the Brotherhood."

Alice looked at the figures, though she knew nothing about the Assassins which he was speaking of the young women knew simply from his tone that this was a big deal. "Then all of you are Assassins then" she stated more then asked. The four nodded.

The young women looked up a Charles and then when on by asking "Tell me more of this Brotherhood?" With that simple question she started the next chapters in her convoluted mess of a life.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for how long this took. It just I have been preoccupied with a little game called Skyrim and have had trouble getting anything else done. Also I was hoping that all her training and pre assassin life would be done by this chapter but it seems that it may take another two or possibly three chapters.

Another thing is I will be more in cline to write if people would comment and such.

* * *

><p>Mr. Cheshire stared down at Alice. She could feel that he was testing her of sorts and in a sense he was. "So you truly wish to know the truth?" the older man paused giving the young women time to respond. She glared up at the towering man but said nothing.<p>

He smirked down at her "Very well Alice, your training will begin in three days. In the mean time let us move your belonging to your new home." Charles looked over at the teen with a lion mask and the young brown haired man "Can you help our new sister with her pack her things?"

The teen and young man nodded and silently left the room. Nan Sharpe gave the thin man a dark glare and muttered "I hope you know what you're doing." Charles gave her an _"of cores I know"_ smile. The older man began walking out of the room and Alice fallowed close behind him.

Alice tried to keep herself calm but she was felt untruly tense. Her gut was saying that she could trust these people but her mind said that they were all a threat. Then again her gut had told her not to trust Angus Bumby and it was right about that. Like every other moment of her life to this point she would simply have to wait and see.

The young women followed the towering man out of the building. Outside a cadged waited for the two. The man driving it was warring garments similar to what the lion masked teen was warring except he had no mask; though his cowl was up making seeing his eyes impossible. Alice approached the carriage and saw the same strange triangular symbol that she had been seeing everywhere.

They both entered the carriage; Alice saw that the masked girl and the young brown haired man were already sitting inside. Her things were already packed inside the wagon. The four rode through London in silence. It was a peaceful silence which Alice graciously welcomed.

There party finally made it to an older manor at the edge of the cities rich district. The iron gates had the same bizarre symbol. These gates also had the name King strung on. Alice thought to herself that this must have been the Kings family manor.

Then the iron gates were opened by more cloaked people. The carriage rode onward and approached the buildings front door. With a single tug of the rains the wagon pulled into a halt. Charles stood up and exited the coach. Outside the towering man held the door open of the three young people's inside.

With the invitation given by the older man Alice left the carriage and let herself get a better look of the property. Black Iron fences surrounded the property and large well trimmed hedges were just behind said fences. The place had a thin grassy lawn. On the left side of the land training dummies were neatly rowed and rusted blades were stacked beside one of the dummies; on the right side of the land were the horse's stables and where the carriage was stored.

The building itself seemed to be in good repair at least as far as Alice was concerned. Though even she could easily tell this building had seen better days and was well aged. She was then pulled out of her examination the property when the same two clocked people's whom had open the gates for the wagon approached Mr. Cheshire.

They spoke in hushed towns to the thin man. He then pointed to the wagon and then at the house. The two white figures nodded and scurried passed Alice to grab her things from the cart. Alice almost leaped out of her skin when she saw that the two other characters that had been with her on the carriage where already at the buildings front door.

The white clad people rushed passed Alice with her things and entered the older building. She gave Charles a suspicious look as a warning. Then the teen with the lion mask and the young man approached Alice. When the young women looked back at the gray suited man he was gone.

"Don't worry he vanishes quite often." The brown haired man told Alice with half a chuckle. She turned around to face the two strangers and in an irritated tone asked "So, will I ever be properly introduced to you?" He gave her a smirk and said "Ah yes I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Hawk-" Then he pointed at the teen girl "and this is my little sister Kitten."

"Pleasure, now when do I get this truth that Mr. Cheshire promised me hum?" Alice asked impatiently. "No time for games then. I apologise but he won't be able to see you tell the evening." Hawk told the moody girl. The young women gave him a glare of disapproval which didn't faze the young man but seemed to make Kitten uneasy as she averted her gaze.

"Are master is busy covering up your kill." Hawk seemed more aggressive then before as Alice noticed that he began putting himself between the green eyed girl and young Kitten. He quickly regained his composer and gestured for Alice to fallow him into the building. The young man was also positioning himself so that Kitten was as far away from the young women as possible.

Surprisingly it gave Alice some joy to see an older sibling so protective. The three humans entered the older house. Alice looked at her surroundings when she entered. It was defiantly well kept with some paintings hanging from the walls. There were also potted plants beside the doors as well as a statue in the corner.

The destine for the building seemed much more Italian which seemed to fit what was going on somehow. There was a large stair case directly in front of them; to the right of the stairs was a book case. She was dragged out of her observation with Hawk tapping her shoulder. "Shall we take you to your room?" he asked.

She nodded and fallowed the young man up the stairs. Alice fallowed Hawk down the left corridor; he stopped at the second door to the right. The young man opened the door while saying "This Alice will be your room. You shall be sharing it with Kitten until another room is available."

With the door opened Alice saw her new room. It had two beds one on either side of the room with a window in the middle. The young women's things were on the left bed waiting for her. "All of the bed rooms are on the top floor except for our master's quarters." Hawk added; Alice nodded in response.

Then Hawk went on by saying "Once our master has returned he will speak with you. In the mean time you should get yourself comfortable." Alice let out a huff as she entered her new bedroom. It may have been small but it was still welcoming unlike so Meany places Alice had been forced to live in the past eleven years.

She looked back at Hawk to see that his sister Kitten had vanished. "Where is Kitten" Alice asked tensely and was answered by the young man letting out a chuckle "she's probably run off to the library to read." The young women let it go and went to sit on her bed; Hawk nodded and walked away.

Alice now on her own let herself relax she hadn't noticed how tense her mussels were tell then. The young women didn't want to appear weak but she was also ridiculously tired. She decided that sleep was the only thing that she could do safely in this strange place.

The young women lying back in her new bed and closed her green eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Morning came far too quickly for her liking. The dull gray light that was dawn flooded the room. Looking over Alice saw Kittens sleeping form lying in the other bed. She was covering her entire body with a white quilt. Her lion mask was resting on the window ledge while her clothes were carelessly spread across the floor.

Alice carefully stood up and crept towards the door. She hoped that Charles would be back and that she would be permitted to speak with him. The young women managed to make it to the door without awaking the sleeping figure.

Now believing that she was in the clear opened the bed room door and let herself out. For a second she thought that she herd Kitten stir but let it go as she made her way back downstairs. Once downstairs Alice began to look in the different rooms it was easy because there were only four doors to choose from.

She decided to go for the door next to the oddly placed book shelf first. This door was on the right side of the house it you were entering from the front door. Alice entered the room and to her surprise she entered the correct room.

The office was well decorated with a well made desk and leather chair. There were some paintings on the wall and a fern resting in the corner. Also another door was to Alice's right that she assumed led to Charles's bedroom.

She then approached his desk; on it was an open letter. The only thing on said letter was "We know she is here and we want her back." It had no signature but the young women knew that this was already bad news.

Alice went to grab the letter when the office door swung open. She practically leaped out of her skin as she spun around. Quickly she began to think of excuses as to why she was snooping when she was greeted by a friendly "Ah, good morning Alice. I see your already up and ready for lessons."

The young was trapped in a state of shock as Charles weaved gracefully around her and plopped himself on the black leather chair. He gave her a welcoming smile though the tall man looked ready to sink to the floor. Alice quickly caught her breath and began to speak to the older gentlemen "I do believe you owe me an explanation sir."

He gave her a Cheshire grin as he said "Oh, do I? Last I checked I was the one offering you a home and career. I'm the one who has been spending the last week spending my own time covering up your murder." Alice was losing what little patients she had "Well how am I supposed to perform said career without knowing what service I would be providing."

The gray clad man stood up and gave her a stern look "You already know what this place is you just refuse to remember." Images of the Red Queen flashed before her and rage filled Alice's green eyes. She approached the character and slammed her fist into his desk "Let's try this agene. Answers now!"

Charles gave Alice a dark hate filled glair as he stood at his desk and practically hissed at the young women "Maybe if you asked nicely I'll reconsider killing you." Alice responded with "I'd like to see you try." Moments passed and the two aggressive figures glared at each other.

Out of no ware Charles began grinning. Alice relaxed a bit out of shear confusion. Then the towering figure began to burst out laughing. The young woman was just standing trying to piece together what on Earth was going on.

He began to calm down and began to speak "Oh Alice, if you could fight a Templar with that shear rage we would all be out of a job; even if you developed only half of the skills your father did." The older man took a moment to chuckle to himself before continuing with "Forgive me dear. I simply wanted to see your mental strength for myself. I shall share with you all the info you wish to hear on one condition."

Alice crossed her arms, she wasn't quite shour what to make of this character but decided that whatever he could tell her would be worth the trouble. "And on what condition sir?" He let out a sigh "I know for a fact that what I am about to tell you... Well let's just say that you may not believe what I am about to say."

The young women let out a huff. Charles into her eyes "what ever you hear from me now you must stay here and train." She raised an eye brow and responded with "Very well." She had had no clue what she was setting herself up for. The older man told Alice in a stern voice "Your father was an Assassin."

Alice gave the man a blank look and in a stuttered voice responded with "A..a What?"


End file.
